Never let you go
by Soda Chanh
Summary: Daemon và Mukuro, hai tính cách khác biệt sẽ sống với nhau ra sao? Mớ cảm xúc hỗn độn cùng mối quan hệ khó hiểu giữa Alaude-Giotto-Daemon rốt cuộc sẽ thế nào? Bí ẩn về quá khứ của Mukuro? Cảm xúc của anh à? Mục đich thực sự của anh- ? Mammon thực ra là ai - hầu cận hay thuật sĩ? Fran có phải kẻ đứng sau tất cả không, hay... Một chuỗi rắc rối này có được giải đáp hết hay không?


**Chương 1:** **Chạm mặt** _(Starting Point)_

_Cuộc sống trước vốn chỉ có một mình, nay lại có người xen vào_

_Daemon Spade_, mười sáu tuổi, con trai độc nhất của một nhà quý tộc danh tiếng và giàu có của nước Ý có lịch sử lâu đời, có tất cả: ngoại hình điển trai, trí thông minh không ai sánh nổi, cực kì tham vọng, chưa kể đến việc còn là một thuật sĩ tài ba hiếm có – tóm lại là vô cùng hoàn hảo, chỉ trừ việc có phần hơi kiêu ngạo về bản thân. Từ xưa tới nay chưa từng có một người bạn nào, nhưng chưa lần nào thấy hắn quan tâm. Tham vọng lớn lao là thế, nhưng khi vừa mới sinh ra, thứ gì cũng đã có trong tầm tay, nên dần mất hứng thú với thế giới, nhưng không hề đánh mất tham vọng như kẻ khác, vẫn khát khao chờ đợi.

_Rokudou Mukuro_, mười lăm tuổi, một đứa trẻ cực kì ngang ngạnh và lạnh lùng, là con lai giữa mẹ là người Ý và bố là người Nhật. Đứa trẻ từng trải qua những khó khăn còn kinh khủng hơn cả địa ngục trần gian vào năm tám tuổi, nhờ thế mà cũng thành một kẻ khác biệt: ngoại hình đẹp đẽ không hề thua kém ai, cái đầu ranh mãnh luôn chứa đầy những ý tưởng đáng sợ nhưng cũng sánh ngang thiên tài, và cực kì điêu luyện trong việc làm một thuật sĩ. Cũng cô độc không khác hắn, nhưng cũng chẳng thèm bận tâm, và cũng chẳng tham vọng bất kì thứ gì ngoài ý muốn hủy diệt thế giới.

Tình cờ làm sao, vào một ngày nọ, hai con người này đã bắt đầu chuỗi ngày sống cùng nhau ngoài ý muốn trên cương vị "hai anh em" mà hiển nhiên sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể hòa hợp được.

Câu chuyện bắt đầu từ cái ngày Mukuro tới dinh thự nhà Spade để làm con nuôi.

"Daemon, mau lại đây nào, ta muốn giới thiệu với con một người." Ngài Spade gọi khi dắt theo một đứa trẻ thấp bé với mái tóc màu chàm hiếm thấy bước vào phòng khách của tòa dinh thự kiểu Âu trang nhã.

"Tại sao bố lại đem đứa trẻ này về đây thế?" Daemon nheo mắt nhìn Mukuro đang đứng cạnh bố mình một cách coi thường. Trông đứa trẻ này hoàn toàn không hề có phong thái của một nhà quý tộc như hắn mà chỉ là của hạng thường dân, không hiểu tại sao nó lại được phép xuất hiện trong dinh thự dòng họ Spade danh giá. Hắn tò mò, nhưng vì cho rằng Mukuro chỉ là đứa trẻ có xuất thân thấp kém hơn, nên cũng chẳng buồn săm soi thêm làm gì nữa.

Chắc lại là một người hầu mới của dinh thự mà bố đem về để phục vụ cho hắn mà thôi, chứ không chẳng có lý do gì để một đứa trẻ trông hết sức tâm thường như vậy lại được đặt chân vào đây cả.

Hắn hoàn toàn tin tưởng cái giả thiết mà mình đặt ra với một vài nét mặt tự phụ bắt đầu hiện lên rõ ràng. Trước nay, Daemon Spade luôn là kẻ tự phụ như vậy đấy. "Không lẽ là người hầu mới ạ?"

"Không, đứa trẻ này là Rokudou Mukuro, con trai em gái ta. Nó đã mất tích ngay sau khi gia đình em ấy bị giết, và đến giờ ta mới tìm lại được nó ở tại _Estraneo_ – một gia đình mafia."

"Oh, ra thế." Daemon có vẻ đã ngộ ra được một chút. Đứa nhóc này không đến nỗi tầm thường như anh tưởng, khi mà cũng có huyết thống với gia tộc Spade. Nhưng mà, nếu đúng là như vậy, tại sao trước giờ hắn chưa từng nghe qua cái tên "Rokudou Mukuro" này lấy một lần? Chưa kể, khuôn mặt nó đường nét gần như đều là của người châu Á, không có vẻ gì là người châu Âu cả, ngoại trừ cái làn da trông nhợt nhạt của nó. "Vậy sao trước giờ con chưa từng nghe thấy nó trong gia tộc nhỉ, nếu nó quả đúng là con của dì ấy thì ít nhất cũng phải có cái tên chứ?"

"Em gái ta lấy chồng là một người Nhật rồi qua đó định cư một thời gian. Ba năm trước, khi họ quay về Ý thì bất ngờ bị giết tại khách sạn, còn Mukuro thì lạc tới nhà Estraneo." Ông ôn tồn giải thích, "Vì giờ Mukuro không còn nơi nương tựa nữa, và chúng ta là họ hàng duy nhất của cậu bé, nên ta quyết định sẽ nhận nuôi Mukuro từ hôm nay."

"Sao cơ? Vậy ý ba là…. nó sẽ làm con nuôi của nhà Spade chúng ta?" Daemon thảng thốt, đôi đồng tử lam nhạt mở to đầy bất ngờ nhìn chằm chằm Mukuro vẫn đứng yên không hé lời nào như một bức tượng cứng đờ, "Nó sao? Không thể nào! Con không thể chấp nhận một đứa có dòng máu lai tạp như nó trở thành thành viên của gia tộc cao quý chúng ta!" Hắn phản đối kịch liệt.

"Daemon, cẩn thận ngôn từ của con!" Ngài Spade nghiêm giọng, miễn cưỡng buộc hắn phải dừng lại mà không cự nự thêm lời nào, "Dẫu có thế thì vốn đầu nó cũng đã được thừa nhận là thành viên chính thức của gia tộc rồi, con không thể phản đối được đâu, nhất là khi, bản thân nó cũng sở hữu dòng máu đặc trưng của nhà Spade này."

"Kể cả có thế, con vẫn thấy thực sự không hề xứng đáng chút nào. Làm vậy chẳng khác nào làm ô uế lịch sử gia tộc cả, bố biết đấy, và nó thì hiển nhiên không hề hay ho, kể cả khi _cái mà bố nói _có là sự thật đi chăng nữa." Hắn vẫn còn tỏ ra bất mãn.

"Con vẫn sẽ phải đồng ý với chuyện này thôi." Ông nghiêm nghị nhìn hắn đang ngồi gác chân trên chiếc ghế bành và ném về phía Mukuro một cái nhìn khó chịu, "Thôi, mau lại làm quen với nhau đi, cả hai đứa."

Một mệnh lệnh ép buộc từ bố mình mà hắn không thể làm khác đi. Nhưng hắn cũng không vì thế mà tỏ thái độ lịch sự hay thân thiện được hơn, đương nhiên là sẽ vậy với kẻ kiêu ngạo có một không hai như hắn. Vẫn yên vị tại chỗ, mặc cho bố hắn có đang lườm hay không hắn cũng không bận tâm. Không buồn nhìn Mukuro thêm lần nào, hắn buông mấy lời ngắn gọn để tự giới thiệu về mình trong khi vẫn quay đi chỗ khác:

"Daemon Spade, mười sáu tuổi, người thừa kế gia tộc Spade."

"Rokudou Mukuro, mười lăm tuổi." Mukuro lạnh lùng đáp lại bằng một giọng nói khô khan. Kém hắn chỉ một tuổi, nhưng lại có vẻ già dặn hơn cả hắn khi nói. Tuy thế, nhưng nhìn chính Mukuro trước mắt, trông anh có vẻ gầy gò và ốm yếu hơn nhiều so với những đứa trẻ đồng trang lứa kia. Không biết, liệu thực sự chuyện gì đã xảy ra trong ba năm trước vậy?

Khuôn mặt bất mãn của hắn không đổi, đến một cái mỉm cười cho có lệ hắn cũng không thể tài nào nặn ra để nghênh đón anh được mà chỉ lặng lẽ dùng con mắt của mình liếc nhìn một cách khinh khỉnh. Sau một hổi xem xét, hắn kết luận: đứa trẻ này hoàn toàn không có tố chất của một gia đình quý tộc, một chút cũng không. Dù đúng là nó có đặc điểm của nhà Spade thật, nhưng nhìn kiểu gì thì, hắn cũng không thể nào tin nổi được đây cũng là một thành viên gia tộc được.

Vậy mà, nghe xem người bố đáng kính của hắn vừa nói gì kìa: Tên nhóc này sẽ là em trai hắn kể từ hôm nay, và không còn gì có thể tuyệt hơn được nữa! Hắn cực kì muốn phủ nhận điều này, nhưng không thể vì nó đã là sự thật. Một điều tồi tệ trong tương lai rằng hắn sẽ phải nhìn thấy khuôn mặt anh mỗi ngày trong dinh thự bất kể là muốn hay không, gặp mặt kẻ mà hắn một mực cho là không xứng đáng.

Lạy Chúa, ngài đã khiến cái gia tộc này nghĩ gì trong đầu vậy, hắn than vãn trong đầu, khi mà nghĩ tới chuyện cho phép anh trở thành một thành viên gia tộc tương lai.

"Cả hai nghe ta nói đây." Ngài Spade nói, "Từ hôm nay, hai đứa sẽ trở thành anh em với nhau, nên đừng có mà tỏ thái độ như thế trước mặt ta. Tạm thời, hai đứa sẽ ở chung phòng của Daemon cho tới khi ta sắp xếp xong dãy nhà phía Tây-"

"Bố nói gì cơ? Chung phòng?" Lại thêm một lần nữa Daemon bàng hoàng khi nghe tin sét đánh ngang tai, vội vàng quay ngoắt lại nhìn chằm chằm bố mình với vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, "Tại sao còn phải ở chung phòng với thằng nhóc đó chứ?" Thảm họa, thảm họa thật rồi! Vì cái quái gì mà hắn – quý tộc chân chính, lại bị buộc phải ở chung với tên ngoại lai như hắn cơ chứ?

"Ta đã nói là chỉ tạm thời thôi, tới khi ta thu xếp được xong bên dãy nhà phía Tây. Và ai dạy con cách ngắt lời người khác khi nói chuyện thế hả?" Ông chau mày, "Với lại, ta cũng muốn cải thiện quan hệ của hai đứa đây."

"Nhưng, như vậy thì không thể được! Chẳng phải là dãy nhà Nam của con còn nhiều phòng trống khác hay sao, sao cứ phải là - "

"Đây là lệnh đấy, Daemon."

Hắn cảm thấy cực kì là bức xúc. Lệnh, là lệnh đấy. Khoảng không gian riêng của hắn giờ cũng đã bị tước mất đi rồi, chỉ vỏn vẹn trong có một ngày mà hắn thì hoàn toàn không thể kháng lệnh được. Hắn chậc lưỡi: "Cái khu nhà phía Đông chẳng phải còn trống hay sao mà bố lại đẩy nó về bên con?"

"Khu phía Đông hiện tại ta đang để cho Fran dùng, nên không thể đưa Mukuro sang đó được. Với lại con quên rồi hay sao?"

Giờ thì đến cả thằng em họ của hắn. Nguyên cả khu đấy dành cho Fran, hắn còn có thể hiểu được, nhưng vấn đề tại sao lại là lúc này? Em họ hắn, nếu không phá tanh bành chỗ đấy tới mức đến ma cũng không thể ở được, thì chắc may ra còn cơ hội để hắn tống cổ anh sang đó, nhưng không thể, vì câu trên là thật rồi. Hắn siết chặt tay thành nắm đấm, thầm nguyền rủa Fran vì sao lại tới đúng hôm qua để hôm nay hắn phải chịu khổ. Mà không, là chịu khổ dài dài mới đúng.

"Chết tiệt thật." Hắn lẩm bầm bằng giọng nhỏ nhất có thể để không lọt vào tai bố hắn đang đứng đó không xa, ngồi thẳng lại.

"Còn bây giờ, dẫn Mukuro đi thăm quan quanh dinh thự một vòng đi Daemon." Ông ra lệnh, "Và đừng có phản kháng ta bằng kiểu gọi người hầu đến làm thay cho mình, nhớ đấy."

Hắn bị nói trúng tim đen ngay khi vừa định mở miệng ra nên ngay lập tức phải ngưng lại. Thêm một tiếng lầm bầm nữa vang lên trong cổ họng của hắn: "Tuyệt, ta mất cả buổi sáng nay vì cái thứ vớ vẩn này rồi."

Daemon đành giả bộ ngoan ngoãn đứng dậy tiến về phía Mukuro và nói bằng giọng thân thiện hết mức có thể mà hắn nghĩ rằng mình sẽ không bao giờ làm cái trò này lần hai với thằng nhóc lai này. "Vậy… chúng ta đi thôi?"

Ngay khi vừa rời phòng và bước đi trên hành lang, cả hai đứa đã ngay lập tức giữ khoảng cách với nhau khá xa, và cũng chẳng đứa nào thèm bận tâm tới nó. Hắn vượt lên hẳn phía trước với những bước đi ngắn mà nhanh, thoăn thoắt bước như thể không có ý định dừng lại lấy một giây để xem xem người đang đi theo có đuổi kịp hay không. Còn anh thì bước thong dong, chậm rãi, với một khuôn mặt vô cảm chỉ nhìn theo tấm lưng trước mặt một cách lạnh lùng trong yên lặng mà không hé lấy một lời nào, cứ để mặc khoảng cách giữa chúng cứ càng ngày càng nới rộng ra, tới tận khi Daemon đã đi hết hành lang thì Mukuro còn đứng cả đó tới vài mét.

Khi vừa đi hết hành lang thì đôi chân nhanh nhẹn nãy giờ của hắn liên khựng lại, và ngay lập tức tác động tới anh khiến anh cũng dừng chân thôi không bước tiếp, nhưng chẳng hề bất ngờ khi thấy hắn đột ngột dừng lại không lý do.

"Ta đã, đang và sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận ngươi được phép mang họ Spade cao quý này trong tên mình, không bao giờ hết, ngươi nghe rõ chưa?" Hắn gằn giọng, liếc nhìn anh một cái sắc lạnh khinh thường không chút chần chừ do dự khi bóng ngài Spade vừa biến mất chưa được bao lâu chất chứa đầy sát khí, "Đồ ngoại lai."

"Kufufufu…"

Anh hơi cúi đầu, nhưng sau đó lại bật cười khanh khách, từng tiếng khô khốc nhưng vang vọng khắp hành lang như hằn sâu vào trí óc người nghe về thứ âm thanh lạ lùng này. Một nụ cười nửa miệng bí hiểm dần dần lộ ra trên môi anh, kèm thêm cả cái nhìn thấu tâm can xoáy thẳng vào cặp mắt lam nhạt đối diện. Nó làm hắn hơi giật mình, nhưng chẳng phải vì cái nhìn trực diện hay nụ cười, mà vì một thứ khác dễ gây sởn gai ốc hơn.

Đôi mắt của Mukuro hoàn toàn thay đổi. Từ một màu xanh thẳm của đại dương. nay bên mắt phải đã nhuộm thành một màu đỏ thẫm tựa như màu của dòng máu nóng đang lưu thông trong huyết quản – màu của sự cuồng loạn.

Nhưng khi vừa chớp mắt lại nhìn lần nữa, thì con mắt đỏ ấy lại biến mất, làm hắn tựa hồ như vừa nhìn thấy ảo giác vậy. Hắn nghĩ chỉ là mình nhìn nhầm, nhưng khi hồi tưởng, hắn lại không cho rằng mình lại có thể lầm được màu lam của đá sapphire với một viên ruby đỏ rực nổi bật đến vậy, dù là bây giờ hành lang có tối tới cỡ nào. Thế nhưng vì sao, thì hắn không thể lý giải.

"Ngươi nghĩ ta quan tâm tới chuyện được mang cái họ ấy hay không sao?" Anh hỏi bằng một giọng thờ ơ như chẳng hề quan tâm khi nụ cười vừa mới dứt.

"Ý ngươi là sao?" Hắn lườm mắt lần nữa, thăm dò đối phương thật cẩn thận. Đây không phải là một thằng nhóc bình thường như hắn cho rằng lúc đầu nữa, mà là một kẻ hoàn toàn khác – có cái gì đó mơ hồ tỏa ra từ người anh giống như sát khí mà lúc nãy phát ra từ ánh nhìn của hắn, nhưng thứ này rõ ràng hơn, mạnh mẽ hơn, và cũng nồng nặc hơn; hắn cảm thấy chúng bao quanh người anh như một con rắn đang quấn quýt bên chủ nhân mình và thè lưỡi của mình ra đầy đe dọa từ cái miệng có nanh độc của nó. Nhưng hắn không hề sợ hãi, và làm như nó không là gì cả.

"Ngươi muốn biết tại sao ta lại đồng ý làm con nuôi của gia tộc này không, khi bản thân ta cũng thừa hưởng chung dòng máu với chúng?" Anh hỏi chậm rãi.

"Tiền tài? Quyền lực? Danh vọng?" Hắn liệt kê, "Ta tin rằng ngươi không cần chúng khi ngươi đã nói ngươi không cần cái họ Spade, vậy ngươi cần cái gì lớn lao hơn thế nữa?" và nhướng mày.

"À phải, nó lớn lao hơn rất rất nhiều." Anh thản nhiên, "Ta cần phải sống."

Hắn không hoàn toàn hiểu hết được ý của câu nói đơn giản nhưng đầy ẩn ý ấy của anh, nhưng không hỏi thêm bất kì câu nào liên quan thêm như kiểu "vậy thì tại sao ngươi còn đồng ý làm con nuôi".

"Lý do ngươi cần phải sống?"

Anh chỉ im lặng không nói gì, như thể đó là một câu hỏi cấm kị có liên quan tới bí mật nào đó mà anh không thể nói ra ngay tại đây, hay thậm chí là với bất kì ai.

"Ta không quan tâm tới chuyện ngươi cần phải sống vì cái gì, nhưng ngươi đã tự ý đặt chân vào gia tộc, và đừng hòng ta sẽ để ngươi yên phận như thế, kể cả là ngươi có mang dòng máu này đi chăng nữa. Ta không bao giờ chấp nhận thứ tạp chủng như ngươi, được sở hữu đặc quyền của những thành viên thuần huyết nhà Spade." Daemon quay đi, sải bước, "Nhớ kĩ những lời đó trong đầu đi."

Hắn không thể nghe được những lời nói cuối anh lẩm bẩm khi hắn dứt lời ngay sau đó. Những từ ngữ mập mờ bật ra khỏi đôi môi đang mấp máy của anh, từng từ một thật chậm rãi, rõ ràng.

Và, ngoài bản thân anh ra, chẳng còn ai có thể nghe được chúng là gì nữa.


End file.
